


A bloody wedding

by StorybookLover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Murder Husbands, Selfies, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorybookLover/pseuds/StorybookLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack recieves an invitation to Will and Hannibal's wedding, he travells to Florence to catch them but our favorite murder husbands has left him a little gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The vows

Jack woke up in the morning with no hint to the things that were going to play out in the coming days. He got out of bed, not happy but content with the way the sun shone through the windows and the way his mind for once didn’t stray to forbidden grounds.   
Jack sat down at his breakfast table with a hot cup of black coffee and looked through his mail. Bill, bill, commercial.

Jack stopped dead and his fingers shook as he held the expensive envelope between his Thumb and index finger.   
In elegant writing (unmistakable) his name stood out from the paper. He opened the envelope with dread, his mind not processing the indications that the letter posed. 

The paper inside was equally as expensive as the envelope and the writing even more intricate. In large letters that stood out from the paper the words hit Jack like a punch to the gut.

”You are formally invited to the Wedding of Will Graham and Hannibal Lector”

They were dead! The two of them had fallen from the cliff after killing Dollarhyde, there was no way they could have survived. A small voice in the back of Jack’s head opposed this statement, their bodies had never been found, Zellar had said that there was a small chance of surviving the fall. But with their injuries? Their blood was all over the scene. 

None of this mattered when the proof of their survival was in his hand, inviting him to Florence. Of course it would be Florence. If only just to spite him and everyone who knew them, it was Hannibal’s idea probably. But how much of it was Will? How could he go with this? Was he a willing companion or was he forced? Jack had to believe that there was still a way to save him, it was his fault that they met, he had pushed Will beyond his breaking point. Jack blamed himself for Will’s death and now he blamed himself even more for Will’s survival. 

His phone rang with a shrill sound making him jump, looking around his kitchen as if Hannibal would stand by the refrigerator. Getting his bearings back he hurried to answer his phone to hear Alana on the other end of the line. Her voice was shaking and her words came out in a garbled mess. 

”They’re alive, they sent me an initiation to their wedding!” She sounded almost incredulously at the end of he statement. As if the word wedding was something she was unable to understand. Jack could understand her feeling, he was just as confused about the whole invitation as her. 

”They have given away their position” Jack said slowly, his mind regestrating this fact for the first time, They now knew exactly where the infamous serial-killer were. They had a chance to catch him. Or kill him a small corner of his treacherous brain supplied. ”We should send a team of agents down immediately!” He threw out in a breathless voice then he rudely hung up on Alana and instead called to the headquarters of the FBI. 

***********

Jack was perfectly aware that this was most probably a trap so measures were taken against a possible assault on the church. They had had a team of agents guarding it since the day after the letter was received, checking in with him every other hour. Jack himself was stationed at Florence in wait for something to happen. 

The thing that indicated that something was amish was that nothing happened. Or more exactly; Jack’s phone was silent. Agent Summers was supposed to check in 10 minutes ago but there was no word and when Jack called there was no answer.  
That was all Jack needed to understand that somehow things had gone horribly wrong and immediately into motion.

*************

 

Jack walked up to the Church with a heavy heart. The building was surrounded by armed forces and Jack himself was heading the unit designated to enter the Church from the front. He walked slowly across the deserted graveyard not daring to think about what he would find in there or whether they would actually catch Hannibal for good. His main thoughts circulated around Will. Would he want to be saved or was he lost? The door was opened with a horrible silence and the sight that greeted Jack made even him blanch in horror. 

The whole church was filled with guests in elegant clothing sitting in the benches, the middle of the church was an archway decorated with white roses and the floor underneath was covered in white petals. What made the sight so horrible took a second to realize. 

Everyone of the guests were slumped in their seats blood starting to dry on their clothes and in clear pools on the stones of the floor. A closer look made Jack realise that the guests were the agents stationed here, dressed up like dolls for a stage play. They were all killed in different ways but it was clear that it was all ment to make the pain last as long as possible. One of the men had bled out slowly from deep horizontal cuts to his wrists and ankles, the blood flowed out in tendrils in the cracks between the stone tiles and his face was twisted in agony.

The white roses were all decorated with sprays of blood that had gathered like crimson diamonds on their petals, a stunning contrast to the pearly white of the roses. 

Two men were also placed at the ceiling displayed similar to that of the angel maker’s victims, the skin on their backs flaked off to form wings leaving their ribs like ebony bransches visable through a blood red forrest. To complete the image of innocent angels, the grotesque figures had their hands clasped in prayer. 

This was a scene of macabre beauty and left no doubt who had designed it. This was further proved when they reached the next room of the church, a large hall decorated for dinner. Overflowing with complicated dishes and elegantly orchestrated food. The overall theme seemed to be meat, Jack refused to think to hard about that. What caught your eye most in this room though was the projected images on the further wall and the most shocking: a man, Agent Summers, standing by the projector looking like he was in a drugged state.

When Jack entered the room the agent started up a slideshow. Wedding pictures. Jack could only stare at the pictures that for all the world looked like pictures of two happy men about to get married. Nothing indicated the monster lurking beneath the surface. 

Will and Hannibal looked happy together, the slideshow showed most of the ceremony as the two of them exchanged vows and rings. The next picture was a stark contrast to the previous ones. It showed Hannibal and will sealing their vows in a kiss. Their previously clean suits were covered in blood as were their hands and faces, the previously white petals now showed the same crimson that Jack had seen for himself just a minute ago. 

Jack had no time to take this in before the pictures stopped and instead a video was shown, probably recorded just after the last picture was taken as their faces were still covered in fresh blood. 

”Hello Jack” Hannibal said calmly, his accent giving the words an even softer edge and despite everything Jack could feel himself relax into the man’s obvious expertise and familiar comradeship. Feeling disgusted with himself for his reaction Jack scowled at the video. 

”We felt it would be rude not to invite you to our wedding but also felt that it would be unwise for us to linger considering our past grievances.” Hannibal continued with a small tilt to his lips at the end of the sentence. 

Here Will took over, Jack had not dared to really look at him until now, fearing the inevitable change he would find. Despite this nothing could have prepared him for this, Will had changed beyond his wildest nightmares. Calm and strong, sure in himself he gave a small smile to the camera 

”We did leave the dinner behind for you, I hope you and Alana can enjoy it together even without us. But we would love to have you over for dinner one day.” at this his smile changed to something of dark humor and Jack knew without a doubt what the dinner consisted of. It also erased all the hope he had held for Will being forced into this. 

"I am sorry about this Jack” Will’s face softened and Jack was suddenly thrown back to a happier time by the familiarity. ”But don’t blame yourself, it was bound to happen eventually” Jack felt the loss just like the first time when he’d thought Will dead. Will really was lost to them all now and Jack knew that if he ever came after them they would both try to kill him. That would not stop him. After all those two had done, after all the dead people, even if their only connected crimes were in that church, Jack could never let them walk free.


	2. Honeymoon

The cameraman stopped filming them and fell into sobs of fear on the floor.  
”We said that we would let you live. You still have uses to us” Hannibal told him sharply to shut him up. ”He’s going to run the second we leave him if you don’t drug him” Will said to Hannibal, used to Hannibal's slight overconfidence the last year. Will supposed that it was very connected to him. A high of Love perhaps, or simply the pride of having been right and manipulating Will to his ways. Will didn’t care he was careful enough for both of them. Hannibal could at least admit it now, it had been a bit of a struggle to that point. He administered the drug that would keep him docile until the FBI arrived at the scene. 

They left the church through the backdoor waiting for the inevitable meeting that would occur later that evening. Jack was sure to turn up after the surprise they had left at his hotel room. But they had some time before then, and it was their wedding night, well, their wedding day at least. 

Hannibal looked delicious covered in blood like this, he seemed to be in his right element like this. He was, Will thought with fondness, they both were now. Will walked in slowly and pressed his lips against Hannibal's, dragging him along to their bedroom. 

**********

They lay in their bed together entangled in each other physically and mentally. It was a calm feeling of power to have someone so close, who understood you perfectly and whom you understood in return. Will felt Hannibal's warm breath on his neck, slow steady breaths that 

They moved to a comfortable position with Hannibal resting against Will’s back, arms enveloping Will, resting on his hips. Will brought his hands to lay upon Hannibal’s craving the intimacy of that simple act. 

Their time was up, they had work to do.

***************

Jack entered the dining room, his handgun held ready in front of him. He looked to the head of the dining table and to his surprise Hannibal was sitting there watching him plainly. Jack turned his gun, prepared to fire but before he could get it properly aimed he felt a cold pressure to the back of his skull. 

”It might be crude but it works. Now would you be so kind and put your gun down or I will blow your brains out .” Will spoke from behind him, the soft tone of his voice sent chills down Jack’s neck.  
Slowly he obeyed and put his gun down on the dark wooden table and put his hands up in the air with a sure feeling of dread. Hannibal’s smile told him that there was no way he would survive this reunion and maybe that was just as well. Jack had no with to live his life in fear knowing that they could come for him any day, growing old with that constant looking over his shoulder and following him like a shadow. 

"Will please" Jack spoke carefully trying to hide his fear, failing miserably. Will didn’t answer, only led him to the chair at the end of the table, between the placings for the two men, a pale imitation of their dinners back in Baltimore so many lifetimes ago. Jack sat down carefully while Will walked around to sit on his left side digging into his food shamelessly.

”It does not feel like a good idea to refuse dinner at this point does it? Jack pointed out with dread. 

"No it doesn't" Hannibal agreed easily, ”But of course it wouldn’t be the first dinner you had at my table” 

Jack blanched at this and Will felt a satisfaction from Jack’s discomfort. 

”It’s delicious” Will said with a moan just to see Jack’s face darken in sorrow. It gave Will a sense of pride and an overwhelming power to let Jack se him like this, free at last, embracing himself and Hannibal. He met Hannibal’s eyes across the table and knew that he told just this with his eyes. Hannibal only smiled back reflecting the same feelings, for himself but also a pride on Will’s behalf. They worked in tandem in everything they did these days, from their hunting down to the smallest things, all it took was a look.

Jack couldn’t avoid catching that look and it struck him more clearly than ever how screwed he was. With slightly shaking hands he picked up the fork and violently speared a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth. He paused with the fork just inches away from his mouth looking up at his former friends to find them looking at him with expectation waiting for him to make his move. Jack opened his mouth and slowly chewed trying not to enjoy the wonderful taste of the perfectly cooked human flesh. 

”I hope it was satisfactory” Hannibal said lightly with his lips tilted in a predatory smile 

Will took up the carving knife and looked at it softly, admiring the pale reflection in it while dragging his thumb alone the blade. He turned his eyes on Jack and then, with a smooth motion he pushed it firmly through Jack’s shoulder enjoying the feeling of flesh and sinew giving way under his knife. Jack’s scream of pain brought a shiver down Will’s spine and he felt a smile spread across his face when he pulled the knife back out, causing blood to flow freely from the wound dripping from the blade in steady drops. 

Will turned to meet Hannibal’s eyes and felt the shiver travel lower settling as a warmth in his gut, a feeling of power and arousal he had never experienced before. Instead of walking up to Jack, Will approached Hannibal moving in closely to press their bodies together. Their heavy breaths mingled until Will brought their lips together violently, tugging on Hannibal’s hair harshly. 

This was not his design! Will broke free from Hannibal with difficulty, stealing a last lingering touch he stepped away.  
”We will continue this later” He promised vehemently before returning his focus to Jack. 

Jack had stood up shakily, his sadness turned to anger or perhaps just a last shot at survival. He threw himself over Hannibal, using his larger frame to tackle Hannibal to the floor. The two men wrestled for control, Will standing to the side not sure how to approach the situation without hurting Hannibal in the tumult. A short gasp of pain was heard and Will could no longer stand by idly. He grabbed Jack around the man's neck and with all his strength he threw himself backwards, bringing Jack with him away from Hannibal.

The air was expelled from his lungs in a gush when he hit the floor, Jack coming down on top of him. 

Will could do nothing as Jack was the first to get up on his knees and threw a fist towards Will’s face. Will felt his lip burst and his face pulsed in time with his heartbeat while his hands scrambled for something, anything... There. His hands closed around the leg of Jack’s chair and pulled it towards himself, crashing the heavy chair into the side of Jack’s head. 

Will got to his feet at the same time as Hannibal had gained balance and Will felt himself travel back through time to that cliff, could feel the blood of the dragon on his hands and most clearly he felt the same unrefined pleasure of standing beside Hannibal above their prey. 

Will grabbed the chair again this time bringing it down with more force on Jack’s legs, hearing the clear snapping sound when the bones broke apart under the weight. Jack let out a short loud yell of pain which was shortly followed by another longer pained sound when he tried to brave the pain and get to a standing position. He barely got to his feet with an agonizing sound before Hannibal swung the candle(thing) to Jack’s knee. A wet breaking sound echoed in the room when his kneecap was shattered beyond saving. 

”Please” Jack panted painfully, letting all his pride slide away at the pain and the promise of further agony he could see so clearly now in his killers’s eyes. 

”Please what, Jack?” Will all but purred, wanting Jack to feel what he felt every time Jack came to him with his words of manipulation. Deep inside Will knew that Jack had at least partly, actually cared for him but every decisions on Jack’s part has brought him closer to self destruction. Not that he really minded the way everything had turned out, he just wished it had happened sooner, when Abigail was still alive. That they had left that day after Hannibal served the lamb, so much pain could have been avoided. All that pain and heartache. 

He took out all his regrets and sorrows on this one person, so he would at last be. Able to let go of the past and delicate to the future, to Hannibal.

”Please just let me die with my dignity, don’t you owe me that much?” Jack said harshly, angry in his helplessness. His eyes betrayed his bone deep sorrow and regrets despite his desperate attempts to keep his emotions hidden from them. 

The air was suddenly filled with the sharp sound of sirens and Will realised that Jack must have had some back up plan, probably set up to arrive if he didn’t check in within time. Will swore loudly at being interrupted, they had planned for this outcome of course but they had hoped... No time for regret now. 

Will brought the knife swiftly across Jack’s neck, not deep enough to kill immediately but enough that he would bleed out within a minute. Jack looked into his eyes one last time, eyes glanced over in pain and betrayal but somewhere Will could see acceptance. The man had very little to live for after his wife’s death and deep down he longer to be reunited from her. Will also knew that this was not the way Jack had ever wanted to go, killed by his old friend and despite Will’s own content he could emphasize with his dying friend. 

Will offered a last smile to Jack before walking out of the house hand in hand with Hannibal leaving their old life behind forever.

*****************

Alana received a note in the mail only days later bringing a dark promise which would haunt her and her family for the rest of their live. Lingering in their minds like a shadow, words whispered by a soothing accented voice.

 

”It’s such a shame you could not attention our wedding ceremony Alana, we sincerely hope that we are invited for dinner with your family at some point. We would call ahead but we thought we would rather surprise you, so do keep a bottle of champagne at hand at all Times' and we’ll see you soon. 

Love Hannibal and Will Graham-Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally headcanon this, or something similar. They would totally invite their old friends to their wedding!
> 
> Thanx for reading! <3


End file.
